Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Migle
Summary: Kouji es víctima de un engaño por parte de Takuya, cree haberlo superado pero se da cuenta que no, y cuando más necesita de alguien se encuentra solo, la soledad y tristeza invaden su corazón, final electivo, Yaoi, Takouji! despedida para "Angelus el


Sale una niña vestida de negro totalmente 

May: Hola!

Kouji: Otro fic?? 

May: Guardate tus comentarios Minamoto!!

Taku: estas enojada senpai May?

May: La verdad es que sí perdón Minamoto pero esque una persona me hizo enojar si no no me hubiera puesto a escribir este fic tan bien quiero publicarlo para agradecer mucho a dos personas que me han apoyado muchisisímo con un problema y también quiero aprovechar para despedir a otro gran amigo, por eso y por que estoy de malas la presentación no va a ser muy larga…

Kouji: pues bien empecemos!

**Disclaimer **(por Taku): Digimon Frontier no le pertenece a Senpai May, si fuera de ella tendría todos los discos y no sufriría para conseguirlos y si Digimon Frontier le perteneciera a Senpai May esa escena KouKou en el episodio 41 hubiera terminado con un beso y quizá hasta Lemon!! ()

**Nota** (por Kouji): Yaoi, Angst es decir una relación entre dos hombres y depresión… No les gusta pues muy fácil no lean! Pero si les gusta esperamos les agrade este fic y nos dejen un review (haber si así se le pasa el mal humor a May, dejen muchos reviews por favor si no arderá Troya). Es un one-shot así que no va a haber continuación.

**Agradecimientos y Dedicaciones** (por May): Le agradezco mucho a Kini y sobretodo a Diego que le puso una parte y que haya venido hasta mi casa solo para revisarlo y hasta aumentar algo a este fic espero les guste y va dedicado para Kini gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo para todo sis y para "Angelus el Critico" es como una despedida ya que deja el ff.net por un tiempo y sus fics realmente me gustaban y por eso este fic tiene algo de Takouji ya que lo habías pedido espero te guste, no es tan bueno como los tuyos pero como Minamoto dijo es un one-shot y para haberlo hecho en un día creo que no está mal, espero te guste y dejes review. Lo de abajo es una traducción medio mala pero no sé japonés y lo saque de la canción de Kouichi pero la traducción correcta _seria "Volaré denuevo aún con las alas rotas_" pero lo que puse ahí es lo que trato de decir…

* * *

**_Tonde Miseru, Oreta tsubasa de_** (Trata de volar aún con las alas rotas)

* * *

**_Cuesta tanto Olvidarte_**

**Kouji´s P.OV**.

Estoy aquí creyendo que solo soy feliz que al fin te he olvidado pero mis ojos no creen lo que ven verte ahí con ella, por la que me cambiaste, pero ahora ya no estoy solo tengo a Kouichi que es el mejor de los hermanos y ¿sabes qué? No no lo confundas no es amor como el que sentí alguna vez por ti, es amor de hermanos pero aún así el amor es cosa de dos y tú nunca me amaste solo me engañaste para utilizarme, así que eso no fue amor aparte yo ya lo superé ya no soy ese niñito que se quebraba con todo, le conté todo a Kouichi espero no te moleste que haya confiado en mi hermano y manchado tu reputación de niño lindo que tienes pero aunque temí que Kouichi no me comprendiera y se fuera, fue un temor tonto porque eso nunca paso al contrario mi hermano fue la persona más comprensiva y sus palabras me ayudaron a seguir adelante.

Aún así sabes?? No te odio, ni tampoco te Amo, sinceramente después de todo este tiempo ya ni me importas tomo mis cosas ya para irme la verdad no tengo ganas de convivir con gente tan inferior como tú y cuando me estoy levantando para irme pero se me olvidaba tengo mala suerte, me reconoces y vas a presentarme, a tu nueva victima, "**su nombre es Izumi Orimoto**" me dices y antes de darle la mano la miro de arriba abajo juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos solo me queda darle la mano de regreso mientras todo mi ser se indigna pensando –_me cambiaste por esa zorra???_- No no puede ser estoy celoso??? Pero si ya no me importabas como pudo pasar esto?? O es que Acaso no te he olvidado pero... no no puede ser.

Tu voz me saca del trance "**Oye Kouji por qué tan solo???, jajaja deberías de ser más sociable igual y consigues una novia, no creo que tan linda como Izumi pero algo será... o quizá un Novio quien sabe??**" Mi cara se pone roja de la vergüenza que me da, no puedo creer lo que oí pero trato de disimular mi enojo aunque no creo poder... hasta que tu voz me interrumpe de nuevo "**Bueno Kouji no tenemos más tiempo que perder ya nos vamos Ciao**!" Yo solo pienso que ya hasta hablas Italiano y solo me usaste para perder tu tiempo?? Pero sonrío y me rió ante tu Imbécil comentario.

Antes de que pueda moverme me doy cuenta que ha comenzado a llover encima de mi, los demás corren y buscan algo de refugio adentro pero yo no me muevo tengo demasiado que pensar me siento muy celoso y eso no puede ser ya te había olvidado ya ni siquiera me importabas, llueve con sol, esa es la peor hipocresía de la naturaleza llueve y aunque aún hay sol, casi tan hipócrita como yo que sonrío mientras por dentro me estoy muriendo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero decido limpiarlas al ver a mi hermano pasar corriendo donde yo estaba pero al parecer no me ve, decido gritarle para llamar su atención él solo voltea "**Kouji! Discúlpame pero debo irme tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde, pero después con todo gusto hablamos**" solo sonrió como respuesta y mi hermano me regresa la sonrisa mientras corre para llegar a tiempo, es que acaso soy invisible?? Me quedo ahí lamentándome viendo al suelo y aunque haya tratado de negarlo sigo enamorado de ti… 

Muere mi alma cada vez que te veo por que eres el amor que nunca tendré y eso me da mucha rabia por que nunca te tendré y aunque trate de cesar mi dolor es imposible, Eterno será mi dolor porque me usaste y aunque trate de olvidarlo el Lila de las jacarandas me recuerda todo lo que viví a tu lado, no puedo soportar mas esto, se que de alguna manera aun me recuerdas, no se por qué pero tengo la extraña sensación de que aun piensas en mi, pero que puedo hacer, solo puedo perderme mas en el maldito dolor que esto me causa, si supieras cuanto temo verte, por que se que cada vez que te vea se que me miraras, pero no de la manera que yo lo hago, esos hermosos ojos avellana que me llaman cada vez, pero es que creo que no podré mas, creo que no aguantare, ¿ sabes la agonía en la que me muero día por día al verte?, el solo echo de tenerte tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos me causa un dolor abominable, me cala hasta los huesos, nunca superé ese engaño, lo peor es que lo sabes y aprovechas eso para burlarte.

Lo sabes, sabes que no soy tan fuerte y odio admitir que me pudre verte con ella a tu lado besándote y abrazándote sabiendo que yo soy el que debería estar a tu lado. Derrotado me tiro al pasto, me hincó admitiendo mi derrota dándome por vencido dándome cuenta tristemente que no soy tan fuerte como creí y por más que trato de tratarte con frialdad mi corazón que aún te ama no me deja y por más que mi cabeza me grita que solo me usaste mi corazón solo se aferra más a ese recuerdo de nuestro amor y no te deja ir de mis pensamientos y grita que aún te ama el dolor ya no se puede albergar en mi corazón y pequeñas lágrimas se forman en mis ojos y se dejan caer confundiéndose con la lluvia pero ¿sabes algo? El solo de echo de que día con día me sonrías y la esperanza de verte, y amarte de nuevo, me alienta a seguir viviendo, pero ya no puedo más con el dolor… En ese momento siento una mano en mi hombro volteo a ver quien es pero la mirada de compasión con la que me encuentro me confunde totalmente y me hace temblar sin pensarlo dos veces solo me entrego a la calidez que siento ya que el sentimiento que inunda estos momentos un sentimiento tan puro de paz, comprensión y confianza, ese sentimiento que aún es nuevo para mi algo nuevo para mi, algo que definiría como Amor, el más puro y verdadero amor... 

Owari 

* * *

May: Bueno eso fue todo…

Taku: Está muy triste! Me pusiste como un desgraciado.

Kouji: Esta muy bien creo que eso describía exactamente como te sentías en esos momentos.

May: Si esa era la idea y para colmo Kini no estaba en el Messenger TT y aprovechando para despedir a Angelus lo hice Takouji!

Taku: Pero a final de cuentas con quién se queda?

May: Le dejé el final abierto para que ustedes pongan ahí abrazando a Minamoto a quien quieran a Takuya, a Kouichi o simplemente a alguien más… La gente que me conoce ya sabe a quien puse… Mwajajajaja

Kouji: Está muy bien así que les das gusto a todos!

May: Sí, espero me dejen un review si no arderán en el fondo del infierno porque puedo estar deprimida pero no se me olvida quemar a los que no me dejen review, y cuando dejen su review me gustaría saber que final eligieron así que no se les olvide ponerlo solo para saber Espero que les haya gustado a todos y porfavor déjenme un review.

May: No creas que se me olvida Angelus yo te prometí un Takouji más largo pero aún estoy trabajando en el espero que este One-shot te haya gustado y espero que me dejes un review que yo siempre te dejo!!! 

Taku: Adiós 

Kouji: Bueno lean y dejen review nos vemos.


End file.
